User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Arc 2 Chapter 6: You are dismissed!!!
In the ship to Gundalia Transmitter: (Crysta): Serena how far are you from Gundalian atmosphere? Serena: approximately 18 miles. Transmitter: (Crysta) You all may depart the ship, to continue undetected you must go in stealth. Depart the ship, and fly in on your bakugan until you reach their atmosphere. As soon as you reach the atmosphere, revert your bakugan to pod form. You will free-fall until you get 5 miles above their surface. Sarah: I hope someone is going to be able to tell us when those things are. Corbin: Won't we burn up and die? Sarah: Violent much? Corbin: A serious question.Won't entering a atmosphere cause us to combust? Transmitter: (Crysta) Not with the suits you are wearing. You'll be fine. Do not worry. Strikeflier: Ok something I do not understand. Serena: yes? Strikeflier: WHY ARE WE DOING THIS? Serena: We can't stand by and let them attack us that way. Ziperator: (On Serena's shoulder) We must make the first strike. Strikeflier: hmm. Ingram: But isn't this a scouting mission? Serena: yes, but once we get the information we will leave, guns blazing if we have to. Fabia: This is risky. Serena: well we are splitting into teams of three. Sarah: hm? Serena: Sarah...You are with the guys apprentice. We don't have a name, let alone a description. So I'm just sticking you with him. Corbin you are with Fabia. And I will go with the Mentor. Everyone got it? Sarah: understood. Fabia: Yes. Corbin: I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? Serena: *sigh* or you could go with me your choice. Corbin: >.> But I wanna go with SAWAH!!!! Sarah: No Corbin.... We make a great team when its Destruction. When stealth is our friend..... We can't risk breaking it. Corbin: FABIA IS NO BETTER!!!!!!!!! Fabia: HEY!!!! I'm going to be careful!!!! I'm just worried about you holding me back hmph! Corbin: *throws strikeflier at Fabia's head* Strikeflier: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *hits fabia in the head and bounces off flying back at Corbin* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fabia: HEY! *throws Aranaut at Corbin* Aranaut: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *misses Corbin completely and slams into a wall* ...OW!!!!!! Serena: *sigh* stop please. Now lets go *opens the door to the open space. She lets out Ziperator and they begin going to Gundalia's atmosphere at full speed* Sarah: *frightened* what if we fall? its like endless down there Corbin: Sarah....watch *walks out of the ship and floats* No gravity *begins laughing and floating around* See. Nothing to be scared of *begins falling slowly* OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *under the ship* HOW DO I GET BACK IN!?!?!?!?!? Sarah: who's scared now? *lets out Ingram and they follow Serena* Fabia: *lets out Aranaut and they follow Serena* Corbin: *lets out Strikeflier and they follow as well* Near Gundalian atmosphere Serena: this is close enough *reverts Ziperator to his pod form* Sarah: *reverts Ingram* Fabia: *reverts Aranaut* Corbin: *hessitant, but reverts Strikeflier* Serena: ...Are you all ready? Fabia: Yes. I suppose I am Corbin: Definetly Sarah: Yea. Serena. you go first. When we see you let out Ziperator we will follow your instruction. Serena: Of couse. *jumps into the atmosphere and begins fallins at great speeds. Fire is seen covering her, a helmet rises above her head, protecting her head from the fire* Sarah: so who's next? Corbin: I NOMINATE FABIA!!!!!!!! Fabia: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? Sarah: We should go all at once. Fabia: yea. Corbin: What good is there in three dead bodies? One is fine Sarah: CORBIN! *grabs his hand.* Fabia: So we're going now? Sarah: yes *grabs Fabia's hand with her free one**pulls them both into the atmosphere and the begin falling at great speeds. helmets rise of their heads as the fire surrounds them* In the skies of Gundalia Corbin: IM SO SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: *about a mile below Sarah, Corbin, and Fabia* *lets out Ziperator* Sarah: THATS OUR CUE!!!!!!!! *lets out Ingram. She lands on Ingram's shoulder and stops falling* Corbin: STRIKEFLIER!!!!!!!!!! *lets out strikeflier but misses trying to land on her hand* Sarah: *gasps* Strikeflier: *catches Corbin* Sarah: *on Ingram who is now hovering to the ground next to Strikeflier* Airzel.... How do you miss that huge hand? Corbin: Gravity? Fabia: *lets out Aranaut and lands on his shoulder* In Gundalia Serena: glad to see you all made it down safely *all revert their bakugan* ???: Nice to see you again. ???: When we were told we were coming to Gundalia..... We were pretty sure it would be with you lot Sarah: R.......Rayne Rayne: did ya miss me? Corbin: whoa. THEY SENT YOU!!!!?!?!? Rayne: You all remember Spectra, right? Sarah: of course. Nice meeting you again Spectra Serena: now for a briefing. This is a mission of Stealth. I am with Spectra, Sarah with Rayne, and Corbin with Fabia. As of now we are simply gathering Information. Return at this exact spot in 4 hours. Understood? Sarah: Yes Rayne: roger. Corbin: YEA Fabia: Keep your voice down. I understand. Spectra: got it. Serena: You are dismissed!!! Category:Blog posts